cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Serkis
Andy Serkis (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Oliver Twist ''(1999)'' [''Bill Sikes]: Hanged when the rope gets tangled around his neck as he tries to escape by swinging from one building to another. *''Shiner ''(2000)'' [''Mel]: Throttled/Strangled on his bed by Frank Harper, Michael Caine or one of his cohorts *''The Escapist (2001) '[Ricky Barnes]: Killed by Jonny Lee Miller (my memory is vague I recall he died at the end). *Deathwatch ''(2002) '[Private Thomas Quinn]: Shot to death by Jamie Bell, as a mercy killing after supernaturally-animated barbed wire bursts out of the ground and runs itself around and through Andy's body. (Thanks to Mathew) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) '[Gollum/Smeagol]: Burned to death when he falls into the lava of Mount Doom after seizing the Ring in a struggle with Elijah Wood. (Andy's performance was done through motion capture; after being filmed performing the role, the CGI character was created around his movements and voice.) (Thanks to Tal, Tommy, and Mathew) *Blessed ''(2004)' ''[''Father Carlo]: Burns to death, along with Debora Weston and several staff members, after he ignites the spilled fuel that’s on himself with a lighter (after being hit in the face with a glass of acid by Heather Graham) . (My memory is vague but it’s confirmed/clarified he died.) *''King Kong (2005) '[Kong/Lumpy]: Playing a dual role as both a live-action human character ("Lumpy") and the CGI/motion-capture ape ("Kong"), "Lumpy" is devoured by wormlike creatures in a cavern. "Kong" falls to his death from the Empire State Building, after being shot by biplanes while he's holding Naomi Watts. (Thanks to Jok, Tommy, and Mathew) *Sugarhouse ''(2007) '[Hoodwink]: Shot right between the eyes (sending him flying onto a car bonnet) with his own gun by Ashley Walters as Andy is convincing him to kill Steven Mackintosh. His body is later seen as Steven goes to check on him. *''The Cottage (2008) '[David]: Hit in the chest with a pickaxe by Dave Legeno, as Andy's brother (Reece Shearsmith) looks on in horror. (Thanks to Mathew) *Inkheart ''(2008) '[Capricorn]:'' Turned into ash by the Shadow monster, when Eliza Bennett rewrites the story and reads it aloud. ''(Thanks to Mathew) * The Adventures of Tintin (2011; animated) '[Captain Haddock/Sir Francis Haddock]: Playing both the present day Haddock and his ancestor, Francis Haddock dies (off screen) years before the main story. (Captain Haddock survives the film) (The performance was done through motion capture). TV Deaths *'''''Little Dorrit: Episode 14 ''(2008) [''Rigaud]: Crushed to death when Judy Parfitt's house collapses while he's inside. (Thanks to Mathew) Notable Connections Mr. Lorraine Ashbourne Gollum's death.png|Andy Serkis in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Andyserkis.jpg|Andy Serkis (left) with Reece Shearsworth (right) in The Cottage Serkis, Andy Serkis, Andy Category:1964 Births Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist